


Lost in translation

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Liliadent is not a good teacher and Akaya is so oblivious, M/M, a little bit of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Akaya has to learn a bit of english, and Liliadent is his appointed tutor.But knowing them, the results shouldn't surprise anybody.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The trouble of writing about an english-speaker character in a japanese setting, using english, is that I have to point the fact that he's using a different language from the others. That's why Liliadent's dialogues are written in cursive.

Akaya wrinkled his nose in concentration. He looked at his homework assignment, then at his tutor, then again at the little words scribbled on the book he should have managed to learn.  
-Ki…Kisumi?- he tried, with not so much certainty.  
Liliadent just shaked his head.  
- _No. Try again_ \- he repeated, calmy. Akaya glared at him. Why did he have to practice his english with that… that... that UzaUza?! He couldn’t understand a word of what he was saying!  
-Ki…Kissumi?- he offered, scowling while reading another time the printed words.  
But again, Liliadent moved his head in denial, his blond long hair flowing around him.  
- _You’re pronouncing it wrong. Repeat after me. Kiss me_ -  
-Ki…Kisu… Kissume?- Akaya babbled, trying to not look at him too much. UzaUza was so annoying, with his blue eyes, with his blond eyelashes and his pretty face, and Akaya couldn’t stand it! It made his heart beat like crazy and his stomach lurched like he had eaten a million of butterflies. It was so weird…  
This time, Liliadent didn’t answer with a no. He took his face in his hands and bent toward him, to kiss him fully on his lips.  
- _Again_ \- he said, panting, when he let him go. Akaya blinked, completely dazed.  
-Ki…Kissme-  
Another kiss.  
- _Again_ -  
-Kiss me-  
Liliadent kissed him for the third time, this time for longer, and also pushing his tongue to make the other open his mouth, slowly, wetly. Akaya’s cheeks were red as if he was in Devil Made, when they separated, and his breath was short and heavy.  
-Kiss me- he asked without being encouraged. But Liliadent shaked his head, reaching out with one hand to close the damn book.  
- _No, you have to level up, now_ \- he informed him with a quiet, yet firmly voice. Akaya swallowed, hard. Then Liliadent was back intent at kissing him, and the english homework was promptly forgotten.  
   
A week later, Akaya had failed yet another english test, and Yukimura was more than ready to move war to all Nagoya to find the reason of why his junior looked so lovestruck and was covered in hickeys and love bites.


End file.
